Wailord
|name='Wailord' |jname=(ホエルオー Whaloh) |image=321Wailord.png |ndex=321 |evofrom=Wailmer |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= WAIL-lord |hp=170 |atk=90 |def=45 |satk=90 |sdef=45 |spd=60 |total=500 |species=Float Whale Pokémon |type= |height=47'07" |weight=877.4 lbs. |ability=Water Veil Oblivious Pressure (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Wailord (Japanese: ホエルオー Whaloh) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III that was known as the largest recorded Pokémon at the time. It is over 47 feet long and evolves from Wailmer. In Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald, Wailord is needed to unlock the Regi's Caves along with the help of a Relicanth. One is used by Gym Leader Marlon and Wallace in Emerald. Appearance Wailord is a giant blue Pokémon with small eyes and a huge tail. Its flippers or fins are blue and its underbelly is a light tan color with stripes going up and down. It resembles both a blimp and a whale. Evolution Wailord is the evolved form of Wailmer starting at level 40. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 129 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 129 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 223, 230 (Super Rod) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 223, 230 (Super Rod) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Undella Bay |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex entries |ruby=Wailord is the largest of all identified Pokémon up to now. This giant Pokémon swims languorously in the vast open sea, eating massive amounts of food at once with its enormous mouth. |sapphire=When chasing prey, Wailord herds them by leaping out of the water and making a humongous splash. It is breathtaking to see this Pokémon leaping out of the sea with others in its pod. |emerald=It breathes through nostrils that it raises above the sea. By inhaling to its maximum capacity, a Wailord can dive close to 10,000 feet beneath the waves. |firered=It is among the largest of all Pokémon. It herds prey in a pack then swallows the massed prey in one gulp. |leafgreen=It is among the largest of all Pokémon. It herds prey in a pack then swallows the massed prey in one gulp. |diamond=The biggest of all Pokémon. It can dive to a depth of almost 10,000 feet on only one breath. |pearl=The biggest of all Pokémon. It can dive to a depth of almost 10,000 feet on only one breath. |platinum=The biggest of all Pokémon. It can dive to a depth of almost 10,000 feet on only one breath. |heartgold=It is the largest of all identified Pokémon. They jump as a pack to herd their prey. |soulsilver=It is the largest of all identified Pokémon. They jump as a pack to herd their prey. |black=The biggest of all Pokémon. It can dive to a depth of almost 10,000 feet on only one breath. |white=The biggest of all Pokémon. It can dive to a depth of almost 10,000 feet on only one breath. |black 2=The biggest of all Pokémon. It can dive to a depth of almost 10,000 feet on only one breath. |white 2=The biggest of all Pokémon. It can dive to a depth of almost 10,000 feet on only one breath. }} Trivia *Wailord has the highest amount of HP out of all Water-type Pokémon. **It also has the fourth highest HP out of all Pokémon (only to be beaten by Blissey, Chansey and Wobbuffet. *Wailord is the tallest Pokémon. Origin Wailord's name derives from "whale", the animal, and "lord", a reference to its size. Category:Large Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Water 2 group Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon